You're Saving Me
by MollyWeasleyIsOurQueen
Summary: As a new student at East High, Haley Potter has to adapt to American lifestyles. Rocketman intends to help her do just that, however cheesy his approach. Little does he know, Haley may be helping him out as well. Gender-bent HP characters! This is written as per request of XxxBellaBellaxxX.


Haley Potter walked into East High School, looking around herself in awe. She was glad to finally be changing something in her life since the battle with Voldemort. She had reveled in the excitement of beating him along with everyone else, but the general public wanted to pry into her private business even more after he was dead and gone. What with the fact that she had already had to deal with that for the majority of her life, she didn't think she could take it, especially amped up like that. She had wanted to leave Hogwarts about a month after the entire war was finally over. Of course, her friends Dawn Weasley and Herman Granger had put up quite a fight, but they had eventually let her go, knowing that she could make her own decisions. Haley had been the most reluctant, however, to move so far away from her boyfriend Ernie Weasley, Dawn's brother. She just knew that she loved him with all her heart and didn't want to leave him behind. This fame thing was becoming such a problem, however, that she just had to leave. There was a lot of crying while she was waiting for her plane, and there was even more crying when she had to board, but she knew that Ernie would be alright without her, as would her friends.

Now, being in this foreign high school, in California no less, was exciting and terrifying for Haley. She didn't know what to expect. "Well," she thought to herself, "Only one way to find out."

Haley went up to the front desk and stood there for a moment, a bit unsure as to what she should do next. Fortunately, the secretary noticed her and helped her avoid any awkwardness. She walked up to her with a smile on her face and a pencil behind her ear.

"Hello darling, can I help you?"

"Actually, yes. I'm a new student here. My name is Haley Potter, and I'm supposed to be starting here today." The secretary gave Haley a sweet smile.

"Oh, yes, of course. Just give me one moment and I'll go grab your schedule, dearie."

No talk of being the famous Haley Potter? No scrounging around for a pencil and pen for an autograph? Haley thought that she was going to like it here. It was kind of nice to able to live a relatively normal life. She could get used to this. The helpful front desk lady came back after a moment.

"Haley Potter? Here you are. You'll be going to the class that says third period on your schedule, as we've already started the day. Maybe we could get someone to show you around the school and—"

"Oh, no thank you," Haley responded. "I can find my own way around."

"Alright, I'll see you around then!" the secretary beamed at Haley and then went back to her job. Haley took her schedule and turned away from the office window and towards the hallway, preparing to find her way around the school. She was prepared for the craziest, as at Hogwarts the hallways would change just about every other day, so you'd always have to find a different way to class.

As she looked around, Haley found that everything at this school seemed pretty stationary. "How boring..." Haley mumbled to herself. She looked down at her schedule and saw that her third period class was going to be chemistry.

"I wonder if that's anything like Potions..." Haley then realized that she sounded exactly like a stuck up wizard. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid coming here, and it seemed she brought the attitude with her anyways. Haley took a deep breath and let it out, trying to clear her head of wizarding thoughts. She focused on trying to run only one thought through her head: "I'm here to learn."

Haley walked down the hallway, looking for her first classroom, number 221, her foreign language class. "Oh, great… Spanish…" she groaned as she walked off. Haley went through the rest of her morning as normally as she could, all facts considering. She had never really thought about some of the subjects that were taught here when she was at Hogwarts. When she went to her chemistry class, she found that it wasn't really like potions in the magical aspect, but more of the "mix things together and see what you get" aspect. She tended to like it more than Potions, though, probably because her teacher was awesome and that you didn't have to get things exactly right to make your solution work. The human world sure was a lot less precise, especially here in America. Haley thought that that could be a good thing.

Soon, lunch time was upon Haley. She found it was rather easy to find the cafeteria, however, due to the fact that all she had to do was follow the mass of teenagers. Haley didn't realize how large a cafeteria could be, and yet how separated all of the tables were. After a moment of pondering, however, she just shrugged and accepted it. She had been doing that all morning, really. Things were different, but she knew she should just accept it and keep rolling. It would get easier eventually. She just had to let it happen.

After Haley went through the line and got her (somewhat unappetizing looking) lunch, she found an empty table and sat down. She was fairly content with eating by herself, as she didn't know anyone here, and whenever someone tried to hold a conversation, all they ended up talking about was her accent. She had gotten a little fed up with people for the morning, so she enjoyed the little bit of alone time she had.

"We've got a loner!" Haley heard, shouted from the other side of the cafeteria. She turned to see what the commotion was about, and she found that it was actually her. A lanky boy with dark hair and a beanie was running towards her, accompanied by his smaller friend. They both skidded to a halt at her table and sat on either side of her. Thankfully, little to no one in the cafeteria noticed this outburst, so Haley assumed that this happened pretty frequently.

"Hey!" the lanky one exclaimed. "I haven't seen you here before! What's your name, sweet cheeks?" Haley looked his over for a minute to make sure he wasn't teasing her or making a terrible joke. She decided that he wasn't, so she responded:

"It's Haley. What about you?"

The boy brushed off his shirt and smiled a cheesy smile. "The name's Jimmie Zara, but you can call me Rocketman. This is my main man Donnie Dion. Why's a pretty girl like you sittin' all alone over here?"

Haley gave the boy a look. "Is that a flirtation attempt, or are you just a _really _friendly welcome wagon?"

Rocketman was taken aback a tad by her sarcastic remark. He'd never had a new girl who hadn't wanted to flirt with him right off the bat. It was a new and odd experience, but he just decided to roll with it.

"Nah, I'm usually the greeter of new persons here, particularly ones so well proportioned as you." He ended the sentence with a smile, thinking that his grammar would impress her. It did, to an extent, but not in the way that Rocketman thought.

"Well, I appreciate it, but I've got to go find some more of my classrooms, so if I could just—"

"Wait!" Rocketman put his hand on her arm to stop her from leaving. "I had a question, actually."

"Oh, yeah?" Haley replied. "And what might that be?"

"I was just wondering if you're going to be trying out for the spring musical or not. Everyone who's cool is going for it. You seem pretty cool, so I just thought…" Rocketman trailed off. Realizing that his hand was still on her arm, he took it away, thinking that it was kind of creepy.

Haley smiled at Jimmie. "Are _you _trying out?" she asked Rocketman.

"Why yes, yes I am," he said boisterously, reassuming his cool kid attitude. Haley picked up her tray and rose from her seat. She smiled at Rocketman, appreciating the fact that he took the time out of his day to come up to her and speak.

"Well, then, I just might have to take you up on that." She walked over to the trashcan, threw her trash away and then left the cafeteria, hoping to get a better bearing on her classrooms for the afternoon.

Rocketman looked over at Donnie and grinned.

"Dude, she _totally _wants me."

**A/N: Alright, so this is a story idea that was sent to me by the lovely XxxBellaBellaxxX, and I hope she enjoys it, along with anyone else who happens to read it. I can't promise anything to my avid readers, but I hope to exercise my creative writing skills a little more this summer. Just stick with me! Love you all, and I'll try to get the next chapter to this up ASAP. 3**


End file.
